1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus for a duplicator, a printer, a facsimile machine and a complex machine thereof, and related technologies.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image forming apparatuses utilizing electrophotography (electrostatic transfer system), such as a duplicator and a printer, have been known. The image forming apparatus is constituted in such a manner that the control conditions thereof are modified depending on the kind of the toner and the like.
For example, JP-A-2000-356870 discloses such a technique in that kind information of a toner is previously stored in a memory mounted on a toner cartridge, and in a fixing device of an image forming apparatus having the toner cartridge installed therein, the fixing temperature and the like are appropriately selected and set depending on the kind information of the toner.
However, only the kind information of toners is insufficient to carry out detailed image formation control corresponding to environments of customers. Particularly, in the case where there are plural OEM partners, there is an increasing demand for setting different kinds of image forming information for the respective OEM partners.